Valentines Day
by Sadistic Demon
Summary: A light fluffy Jigen/Goemon story just in time for Valentines Day. Goemon wants to give Jigen a nice Valentines Day gift.


Title: Valentines Day

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. Rated PG-13 for implied adult theme. This is a fluffy Jigen/Goemon pairing with implied Lupin/Fujiko. This story was not beta.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Goemon stares at the mess he made and sighs. Valentines Day was in a few hours and his present for Jigen laid on the bed in a complete and tangled mess. He had hoped to make his lover a hand made present this year. He had gone to the book store to get some ideas for a present and over heard some girls talking.

"Ne, ne! This would be a great idea for a present! And it's really easy to make too. I made one for my boyfriend and he loved it!"

"Majide? Jaa, then I'll try too! I remember Sono complaining about the cold so this will be perfect for him."

After the girls left, Goemon went to the self and grab the book they were looking at. It was a knitting book. Flipping though the pages he came across the instruction for building a scarf. With his mind made up, Goemon purchase the book and went to a nearby arts and crafts store to get supplies.

But, after three days of knitting, the dark blue and black scarf was no where near the size it should be. He was having a hard time keeping the loops intact and when he tried switching to a different color it became a tangled mess each time. It was now 10:30pm the day before Valentines Day and he hadn't gotten any faster at knitting.

With another sigh, the samurai once again took up the needles and began to fix the giant knot he made. Unbeknownst to him, two certain someones have been watching him the pass few days, finding this all very amusing.

"He heh, poor Goemon. He isn't doing a very good job."

"That's true. He looks like his about to take Zantetsuken to the whole thing now."

"Nee Lupin, do you think we should give him a hand."

"Fujiko-chan! Since when did you do anything that didn't involve treasure?"

"Since never! I have my eyes set on this beautiful emerald in Spain that I need help getting."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It's Valentines Day! After spend most of the night trying to finish his present for Jigen, Goemon became too tired to care about how it looked anymore and stuff the scarf into the red gift bag he got for it. He then proceeded to sleep until 11:00am and woke to the gentle kisses of his lover.

"Hey there. Happy Valentines Day," Jigen said.

"Aa, Happy Valentines Day to you too," Goemon said with a light blush on his cheeks. Even after the few years they've been together as a couple, Goemon still got embarrass when it came to showing any kind of affection.

"Better get ready soon. Lupin and Fujiko will be arriving any minute now." Jigen got up from the bed as Goemon sat up. As soon as he left the room Goemon got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. When the shower could be heard there came a soft clicking of the window being opened. Fujiko slip into the room and quickly grabbed the little red bag and replaced it with an identical one. She quickly sneaked back out and shut the window.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The group was now in their getaway car. They had just made off with 50 million dollars worth of stolen jewelry. The police were right behind them and were starting to catch up.

"Lupin! You aren't getting away this time! This time I'm going to arrest you!" yelled Inspector Zenigata from the patrol car.

"Maa, maa. Tou-chan is working as hard as ever, isn't he?" Lupin laughed while he speeds through another police barrier. "Well Goemon, I think it's time to do your thing. This chase has been going on long enough." Goemon got into position on top of the roof of the yellow fiat. Closing his eyes he quickly draws his blade and returned it to its scabbard. Seconds latter, a building is now blocking the path of the police. Zenigata can be seen in the background trying to free his coat from under said building.

"LUPIN!"

"Abayou Tou-chan!" Lupin yelled out the window as Goemon climb back into the car. Suddenly, there was a loud crunching noise followed by an indignant cry from Jigen.

"What's wrong, Jigen?" Fujiko asked turning her eyes away from the jewel she was appraising. Lupin pulled the car over as Goemon slowly lift his foot. Underneath his foot was a crushed white box. Pink and white goop stuck out from the cracks in the box. Jigen pick up the box and looked at it sadly before handing it to Goemon.

"This was your Valentines Day gift." It was now Goemon's turn to bow his head in shame. He had hope for a good Valentines Day this year and had managed to ruin it.

"Sumanai, Jigen." Jigen looked at the sorry samurai before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay Goemon. You didn't know. I should have remembered to put it in the house after I got it. Don't worry about it." Goemon looked up into Jigen's eyes before offering a quick smile and a small blush. Lupin and Fujiko smiled too now that the tension was finally release from the car.

"Saa, I think it's time we got home and enjoyed the rest of our Valentines Day, ne Fujiko-chan." Lupin leaned in to try and get a kiss out of Fujiko only to receive a slap on the face.

"Don't bother me while I'm with my diamonds."

"Jeez Boss, that woman's more trouble then she's worth."

"Maybe, but she's still my woman," Lupin said with a big grin.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Lupin and Fujiko left Jigen and Goemon at the house for a nice hotel and hot spring in town. Goemon turned to Jigen and gave a deep bow.

"Again, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Didn't I say not to worry about it?"

"But still…" Jigen at this point shut Goemon up with a kiss on the lips.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I'll just give you a different Valentines Day present. One I'm sure you'll enjoy." Jigen then proceeded to lead Goemon to his bed while continuing their make out session. Goemon's legs hit the bed and they both fell on top of it. While they were kiss, the sound of crumpled paper reached their ears. Jigen slowly pulled away from Goemon's face and look above his head. Right next to Goemon's head was a little red gift bag. Jigen sat up with the bag in hand and Goemon looked at the bag with trepidation.

"Hey? Is this your Valentines Day gift to me?"

"Ahh, yes it is?" Goemon was looking at the sheet, refusing to meet Jigen's gaze.

"Can I open it?"

"Yes of course." Jigen easily broke the sticker holding it closed and pulled the object out of the bag. Goemon immediately started to explain. "I know it looks really shoddy but, it was my first time trying to knit and I only had three days to do it. I would have started earlier but, I was having problems figuring out what to get you. I didn't want it to be something that you didn't really need or was stupid like those Valentines Day ties. I just wanted it to be something special so…"

"What are you talking about Goemon? It looks great! I love it!" Goemon looked up at Jigen. There he was, wearing a non-knotted dark blue and black scarf. It was just the right length so that it didn't interfere with Jigen's normal ability to pull his gun out at any given moment. Goemon was stunned. It was true, he didn't really remember much of last night since he was so drowsy but, he didn't think he worked so well with the lack of sleep. Jigen leaned forward and gave Goemon a long passionate kiss. "Thank you Goemon. I promise to give you a thank you you'll never forget."

As they went about divesting themselves of their clothes, Goemon found that he did not care how the scarf turn out so nice. Later on, Fujiko would remind him that he owed her and he would find himself in Spain helping her steal a big fat emerald.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I wrote this story in hopes of inspiring more Lupin the Third fanfiction. Maybe even some yaoi pairing. I know it isn't very good but, this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I hope for better things to come in the future. Ja ne.


End file.
